


A Story of Love

by Subspace02



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, No Dialogue, Oral Sex, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Smut, Titanic - Freeform, Yaoi, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 02:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subspace02/pseuds/Subspace02
Summary: Dave and his twin brother Dirk are part of the third class as they board the Titanic and hope for a better life in America. Dave doesn't expect to find love in the first class nor does he expect that it will end so soon.





	A Story of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just wanted to write about the Titanic and this came to mind. It was just going to be sad, but than I wanted some frisky stuff to happen between my two best boys. I have never watched the movie Titanic and after writing this I really want to. I also did some research to try being as historically accurate as possible while also trying to keep it from being too long.

He was part of the first class. You stood no chance with him, yet he seemed to be content giving you all the attention you could have ever wanted. He was beautiful and sweet and everything you have wanted from someone. You stood no chance.

 

His bright blue eyes turn to look at you and you feel your heart catch in your throat. You want nothing more than to hold him close, but you stand no chance. He deserves everything in the world that you are unable to give him, yet he still stands beside you. You love him and you shouldn’t. You feel guilty and selfish, but you only have a few more days with him before the ship docks in New York City.

 

Your name was Dave Strider and you were an immigrant from England travelling to America with your brother in hopes of a better, more fulfilling life. Dirk is your twin brother and is everything you are not. He tried to find work, tried to pay for food and shelter, and all you did was stand aside without offering any sort of help. He was more successful until he was let go from where he worked. Than he was just like you once more. There was no work for him there, so he proposed that you both leave and start anew in America. You nodded and agreed, but you both knew that it would not change much. He would get a job perhaps, struggle to pay everything, and you would still do nothing. You had no smarts, no education, and no idea what you wanted to do in life. 

 

You had no idea and were a burden, but he still stood beside you. What would you do without him?

 

When you boarded the Titanic, the unsinkable ship, you were expecting things to not change. You would make it there and things would be the same as they had been before. How wrong you were. 

 

Your perspective did a 180 the moment you met a boy in first class with the name of Jonathan Egbert. He insisted that you call him John, but you didn’t just because it riled him up. You met while standing on the deck one evening, shivering from the cold. You and your brother were in a room in the third class and shared it with four other people. You had to get out to get some air and you are more than happy you did. Otherwise you might have missed meeting this angel. He told you his father owned some business and was expanding it into America, hence their journey there. You told him you were immigrants hoping to find a better life. He smiled at you and said he admired that when you had expected him to walk away laughing just like anyone else in first class would have.

 

He wasn’t like them though. No. He was so much better. He stood beside you and gave you his jacket, saying you looked cold. You scoffed at him and refused it, but he through it at you and said he’d throw it overboard if you didn’t accept. You accepted after saying that would be a waste of a jacket. He just laughed and stuck his tongue out at you childishly. The jacket was too small on you, but it did wonders blocking out the cold air that nipped your skin. He looked perfectly content leaning against the railing beside you, so you decided not to argue. He won this round, but you’ll get him back for it.

 

That was your second night on the Titanic. You’d left England on the 10th of April and it was only the 11th when you were graced with his presence. He had to leave not long later, saying his father would wonder where he was if he took too long. Apparently he was supposed to be in his room, but he snuck away for some fresh air. He proved that to be a lie when he pulled snacks from his pockets and gave them to you. Instead of just getting some fresh air, he’d snuck into the kitchen to find something that didn’t taste like shit. You laughed and he joined you. You parted with him after that and went back to your room while he went back to his. You didn’t realize you still had his jacket until your brother pointed it out. You through one of the snacks at him before saying you’d met an angel. He laughed at you and you stuck your tongue out childishly. The action made you think of the boy and you fell asleep with a smile on your face.

 

The next night you found him leaning against the railing where you had both been just the day before. You didn’t expect to see him again, but you brought his jacket just in case. When you walked up, you expected him to laugh and say that he had only pitied you before and he didn’t actually like you. To your surprise, he grinned from ear to ear and pulled you into a tight hug. When you tried to return the jacket, he just shook his head and told you to keep it. And you did.

 

You stood there beside him in silence for quite some time until he asked you what sort of job you had in England. You lied and said you worked in a factory with your brother and he thought it was the coolest thing in the world. He’d never been in a factory and you tell him you’ll take him to one in America to make him happy. He said you were the best but all you could feel was guilt. You lied to an angel and he had no idea.

 

You both parted ways again when Dirk came looking for you. As you walked away, he grabbed your wrist and stopped you long enough to press a kiss to your cheek and disappear. Dirk poked and teased you about finding love and you slugged him in the shoulder. You noted you still had the jacket and you proudly claimed that it had been given to you. It only added to his argument of love. You fell asleep with a smile and a light blush dusting your cheeks. 

 

The next night was the 13th and he told you his dad had caught on to him sneaking in the kitchen and got in trouble. He laughed and for the first time you heard him snort. He looked embarrassed as he looked away and apologized, but you told him it was beautiful, just like every other part of him. His cheeks turned red and he tried to laugh it off, but you stopped him with a kiss to his lips. His blush darkened and you could only pull away a second before he was dragging you back by your shirt to smash his lips against yours.

 

You went back to your room in a daze and with a dopey smile on your face. Dirk asked what happened, but you ignored him to instead get in bed. You clung to the jacket and you think he knows exactly what happened, but he doesn’t say anything.

 

The next night John asks you to stay in his room for the night and there was no way you would refuse. Especially not with the hopeful look he gives you with such a sweet smile and eyes that reflect the sky. You find yourself nodding as he grabs your hand and whisks you through halls and past people. His room is bigger than the one you share with your brother and four other people and it’s only him in it. You are bitter, but you know it’s not his fault. He asked once what it was like in the third class cabins and you told him it was like the first class. He seemed happy by that and you couldn’t find it in yourself to ruin his mood.

 

You laid together on his bed and held him in your arms as he drew random shapes on your chest with his finger. He smiled and tilted his head up to press his lips against your cheek, but you turned in time to catch his lips with your own. Things escalated way too quick for your mind to keep up with. You wouldn’t complain though. One minute you were beside each other kissing, the next you were pinning him to the sheets as you explored with mouth with your own. God the noises he made were heaven in your ears. They were muffled with your lips and it left you wondering what he would sound like without being muffled. You figured you would soon find out. You let your lips trail down the column of his throat where you attached and sucked small marks into his skin that wouldn’t last.

 

Your hands followed suit and reached his hips just as your mouth reached his collar bone. You swiftly tugged his shirt up and over his head before discarding it aside like it didn’t matter in the slightest. Which it didn’t. Not when he was sprawled beneath you so perfectly. You attached your lips to one of his nipples and rolled it between your teeth, causing him to squirm and moan helplessly. You wonder if it has ever been done before. He was so sensitive to your every touch. You voice this and he sheepishly tells you he’s never done anything like this before. You consider stopping, but he quietly urges you to continue by softly admitting that he loved you. It spurred you to continue with no hesitation.

 

You pulled his pants down to his ankles where he kicked them off and raised his legs to wrap around you. You could only smirk and pressed your lips to the tip of his weeping dick where it strained and begged for attention. Who were you to deny it the attention it craved?

 

You quickly learned that this was his first blow job ever with the way he bucked and moaned louder than he should. You reached up to shove three of your fingers into his mouth as your mouth did the same with his cock. You slid it down your throat as far as you could possibly manage and suck hard as you slide back up. You watch as he tenses and his eyes roll into the back of his head. He was so beautiful. Your fingers slid from his mouth covered in saliva and you instructed him to bite something to keep quiet. You didn’t need father dearest walking in on you both.

 

The only warning he gets is one slick finger pressing to his hole before sinking in. He groans in pain and you work harder on his cock to distract him. It works for the most part and you’re soon thrusting it in him slowly. You work a second finger in not long later and he seems to have caught on that it hurts less if he doesn’t squeeze. He lets out a shuddering moan and his hands leave the sheets to thread through your hair and pull hard. You groan around his cock and that only makes him pull harder. Not that you will complain. 

 

Your third finger has dried, but you push it into him anyway. He whimpers in pain but it falls way to pleasure as you stretch him and sink your mouth around his dick. He can only moan and squirm beneath you as you bring him to a shaky relief. You swallow down the cum that fills your mouth and remove your fingers much to his dismay. He looks spent and tired, but you won’t let him sleep just yet. No not yet. Not until you’ve had your fun as well. You strip from the clothes you where and he looks confused as you spit into your hand and slick your cock. It doesn’t work well, but it’s better than nothing. You spread his legs once more and pressed your tip to his stretched hole, causing him to gasp. You look for any signs that he wants to stop, but find none so you press in. He grabs at your shoulders and lets out a pitiful noise, but you don’t stop until you see tears in his eyes. He shudders and turns his face away, but you coax him to look at you again with some loving kisses to his cheek. He gives you a wobbly smile and pulls you into a kiss, which you return with ernest. It takes awhile for you to sink in completely, but it’s like heaven once you finally do. He’s like a tight vice squeezing around you in every direction. He shakes and whines, but you wait until long after he’s accustomed to the feeling just so you can watch him struggle.

 

You grab his wrists and pin them beside his head and pull your cock out only to slam back in with no mercy. He screams and you smash his lips against yours to quiet him. It doesn’t work well though. There’s a knock at the door and you both freeze as a man’s voice calls to inquire if John was alright. Said boy looks at you in terror and you just nod your head as you begin thrusting again. His breath hitches as you calls back saying he was fine and had only tripped. That seems to sate the man because he just tells him to be careful before leaving. You press your lips to his again and start back at the pace you had been before. He cums a second time onto your chests’, but you don’t stop until you’ve brought him to a third and your first. You fill him with your seed and lay there for a few moments to catch your breath. He is spent and about to fall asleep without a moment’s notice. You pull out and watch as he shivers when your cum spills out after. You can only smirk with pride as you lay down and pull him close. You tell him you love him and says it back before you both fall asleep.

 

You expected to sleep the night through just like the others, but you’re both woken by a deafening noise that shakes the ship. You get up quickly and redress just as John does. He struggles to stand, but you help him and take his hand to lead him out. John stops someone in uniform and he tells you both that the Titanic had struck an iceberg and was going to sink. You heart stops and you’re sure he does as well.

 

You turn to him and tell him you need to get your brother and he nods while saying he will get his father. You’ll meet him back on the deck. You part ways and you run down the halls, pushing past curious and concerned passengers. You make it down to the third class to find your brother heading to the deck. You grab his wrist and he looks at you before questioning what was happening. After telling him, his eyes widen and he pulls you to the deck. People must have found out because there were many more people awake trying to push through and get to the lifeboats. You spot a tuft of black hair and stunning blue eyes and drag your brother to your new lover. He looks terrified standing there alone, but some relief washes over him when he sees you.

 

You question where his father was and he replies that he had already boarded a lifeboat. When you question why he hadn’t gone he looks offended and says that was waiting for you. Obviously. You grab his hand with you free one and the three of you try to push your way through the people. One of the men working on the ship grabs john and pulls him onto a lifeboat before looking at you and Dirk. This was the last lifeboat and there was only one seat left.

 

You weren’t going to let your brother’s efforts go to waste. You shove him on before he can protest and watch as the last bit of safety was lowered into the ocean. You stand there with many others and try to block out the screaming and crying. They had so much going for them and you wouldn’t be selfish enough to take it away from them.

 

You wonder what they will do when they reach America. Dirk will probably get a job in a factory and without you to hold him back he might be able to do better for himself. John will likely inherit his father’s business and run it like a real businessman. You just know they will be safe.  You feel tears gather in your eyes and spill down your cheeks as you realize you won’t ever see them again.

 

You, along with 1,522 people, sink with the Titanic and are lost to the waves of the unforgiving ocean.

 


End file.
